Love Me, Don't Fear Me
by theashfactor
Summary: Sinestro hurt Hal, can he be forgiven? Part two of on-going RP. Hal/Sinestro slash.


It had been 5:30 in the morning when Hal Jordan woke up shivering next to the warm body that had made love to him. He didn't know what to think. He let this man take him. Take his body, use it and fill it with his own.

Correction. He let an extraterrestrial fuchia-pink alien sodomise him last night. Hal sat on the edge of his bed in the dormatory bedrooms given to Green Lanterns that did overnight, or rather other worldly patrol. This meant long hours patrolling their respective sectors which resulted in various changes in individual sleep patterns. But Hal didn't get much sleep at all last night... due to Sinestro's interest in him.

But here, Sinestro lays silent and peaceful... his quiet breathing was slowly bothering Hal. He lies back in the bed hoping that what happened earlier was one big ugly dream.

"Hmmrr..." a tired Sinestro begins to stir in his sleep. Hal moves further away from the alien to avoid touching any part of him.

"Stop moving." Sinestro said sleepily.

"You really need to leave."

"I don't want to leave Jordan."

"After what happened,...I don't understand why you are still here." Hal said shakily.

"I want to stay with you," he said softly as he moved closer to Hal.

Hal tried to move away but Sinestro was already right next to him, his hand rubbing Hal's stomach.

"I did what I did because I wanted you. I wanted, needed to know how soft your skin is, how warm your mouth is when I kiss you and if I can connect myself to you." He admitted softly.

"It was rape."

"I made love to you."

"How in the hell do you justify that? You pinned me down and took me! You looked at me with those cold yellow eyes and fucked me! Like some fucking monster!" Hal said angrily as he sat up.

Sinestro was a lot of things. A drill sargeant, a jerk and an arrogant prick. But one thing Sinestro couldn't stand was being called a monster. For years as a Green Lantern he had made a illustrious reputation, people who feared him knew not to cross him. But as he used fear to make others obey him, being called a monster was only another name placed on his list.

It was only when his late wife Arin called him a monster in an argument that it really hurt him. Fear from the people he cared about hurt him more than he'd liked to admit. This was evident as he shot up from the bed and scowled his yellow eyes at Hal.

"I am not a monster and don't you ever call me one again." Sinestro said angrily. He sat his nude form upright removing the covers, revealing himself unknowingly to Hal. "I am a man just like you, just different."

"Really? You are nothing like me Sin, you are an angry pink man with a God complex." Hal said hotly as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Oh is that so? Last thing I remembered is you holding me as close to you as possible until I came. And you-" he silenced himself as he started to recollect what actually happened a few hours ago.

"I cried Sinestro. I fucking cried with you in my arms and in my body." Tears started to well up in Hal's eyes as he stopped pacing.

Honestly, Hal Jordan felt weak. Never in his life would he have foreseen himself becoming a Green Lantern. The strongest of the strong. He was honored, hell he was overjoyed to have such a glorious opportunity given to him and to be able to use it for good.

Only when he met Sinestro did he feel absolutely useless. He couldn't beat the greatest of the Green Lanterns and it bothered him. When they sparred, he would always lose. When he did something wrong or not good enough he would get yelled at or laughed at by other members of the corps. It didn't hit him until he sat and thought about it. His uselessness meant never being there for Carol Ferris, his family and ultimately not being able to save his father from his death.

"Hal, I-I'm sorry," suddenly feeling terrible, Sinestro walked over to Hal stopping at arms length, "I just, I don't know, I wanted to prove something to you. I really wanted you to get to understand me. I have this infatuation for you...I can't explain it to you, but I did mean what I said last night."

Hal wiped a stray tear from his eye and stared at the alien.

"That you loved me."

"I meant what I said." Sinestro said sadly; he wanted Hal to believe him. His cruelty was really directed towards himself; and the feelings that he harbored for the human. Ever since the being known as Harold Jordan was introduced to his life, he hated him. Sinestro wanted him gone. He took over Abin Sur's ring...and that stung him. He gave 'the human', as he refered him to others, a hard time to see if he was capable of being great.

When Hal would talk back to his mentor, Sinestro would hate him even more. So much so that he would threaten him. Hal laughed in his face, unable to fear a pink skinned man who donned a clean cut mustache. Unable to contain himself, he started following Hal and physically harming him. At first it started with a push here, or a shove there. Then he started forcing himself on him, even kissing him at one point.

Sinestro didn't want to admit he wanted the human. He wanted the feeling to go away. Vanish. But it stayed, in fact, it flourished. Whenever he would have an opportunity to take a glance of the very handsome being before him, he would. He was always on his mind. No matter how much he hated him, he wanted Hal. No matter where he was, his thoughts were always of Hal. Thaal Sinestro was in love with Hal Jordan.

"How can you say that?"

"I mean it. I love you. What else could this feeling be? I can not, for the life of me, stop thinking about you. I see you and I get frustrated. My heart yearns for you and I feel that if I could make you feel good, make us both feel good, then maybe you could be..." Sinestro said quietly as he slowly moved towards Hal.

"Yours,..."

"For the lack of a better term, yes."

"Why me, I mean you can have anyone from any sector you wanted. Hell, any species for Christ's sake!"

"But I chose you." Sinestro said warmly. He was making Hal feel uncomfortable as he was so close to Hal he could feel the warmth of his body. He wanted to apologize to Hal for what he had done. He wanted Hal to forgive him; to want him as much as he wanted Hal.

Hal moved back against the wall, pinned by the aliens gaze. Hal didn't know what to do. They were both nude and barely one fore finger apart. He didn't want to fight the Korugarian, he was torn. Sinestro is basically admitting his love for a human and Hal couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. This twisted man treated him poorly to sheild how he really felt.

Sinestro was touching him now. His left hand on Hal's right shoulder while his right hand rubbed Hal's stomach. He was aroused and waiting for Hal to do something. Anything. It bothered him that Hal did not, or would not reciprocate. He was desperate for his touch.

"Please Hal, I need you to touch me. I am not a monster. You humans use such a term to describe murderers and hideous beings. I don't believe I'm hideous by any means but what I have done to you...I am truly ashamed of my actions. I need to make it up to you."

"You don't need to do a thing." Hal made a move to leave when Sinestro grabbed his arms and forced Hal to look at him.

"PLEASE HAL," he pleaded loudly with a hurt look on his face, "I need you to-please Hal, I want you to touch me...I can't take it. I need your body, your flesh, your-" Sinestro stared feverishly to Hal's eyes. "I need you to look at me without fear."

"But-"

"Please, I'm begging you..." Sinestro said shakily.

He was loosing it; Hal could tell. Sinestro held him tight. His yellow eyes searching for pity, want; anything that would result in Hal touching him. He needed Hal's reassurance.

Hal closed his eyes and became still.

"Hal...I.." Sinestro's hands dropped. He knew better than to push the issue; if Hal didn't want anything to do with him, it was settled. He have to live with what he done to Hal forever. He got up to pick up his clothes.

Hal softly placed his hand on Sinestro's back.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? We could have talked about this,..." Hal said while running a nervous hand through his honey-brown hair. "we humans, well most normal ones, must take it slow so we can get to know one another."

Hal sat next to Sinestro on the bed and stared at his lantern ring. Without them, they couldn't understand each other with different languages and such. Sinestro's body was riddled with scars, from previous altercations not doubt. Hal placed his hand on Sinestro's thigh and looked in his yellow eyes.

"If you want to get to know me, we need to take it slow. Okay?" He said while rubbing the aliens' back. He wanted to know more about Sinestro as his curiousity knew no bounds. He wanted to make this all go away but part of him wanted to explore it. He had been with more women then he could count, but Sinestro was a male alien. Someone he knew nothing about...

Sinestro eyes glittered with something all too familiar to Hal. Hope. Hal touched him. His heart fluttered.

"Sure. But could we at least...kiss?" Sinestro said nervously, his hand now gripping Hal's.

Hal slowly kissed Sinestro's lips tenderly, not too sure how the alien would react. Sinestro returned the kiss feverishly, with a passion unlike their previous encounter. He needed to feel Hal. His body pooled with warmth as he kissed the human.

"Hold on!" Hal breathed as Sinestro kissed him, his tongue lightly touching Hal's as his hands ran over Hal's body.

"I feel guilty... you don't need to do this," Hal said without looking at alien before him. He was so aroused at this point but he began to get cold feet.

"Trust me, Jordan. I want this more than you know," Sinestro said with a firm stare, which couldn't be taken seriously as he looked like a newly debauched porn star.

Sinestro got up and grabbed Hal's hand and sucked on his middle finger, he then straddled him.

"I want you in me."

"What?" Hal said surprised at the request.

"I need you to ready me before you enter my body."

"Whoa WHOA, wait a minute I can't-"

"Yes, you fucking can!" The alien pleaded desperately.

"I-I don't,...wait. What? You know what the word 'fuck' means?"

For the first time, Sinestro laughed openly. Hal was suprised to see how handsome he looked when he smiled. Something in him had a steely determination to see that Thaal Sinestro smiles more in the future.

"I've learned a lot by watching you," He said with a grin. "Get up."

Hal, for once in his life, did what he was told. He sat up on the bed with his stark erection and awaited orders. Sinestro laid down and pulled Hal's hand to his pink throbbing member.

"Take me Hal..." Sinestro's half-lidded eyes were full of lust. He was dripping at the tip of him. "please,..."

Hal slowly grabbed Sinestro's hard length and started stroking him quickly.

"Oh..nngh..." Sinestro moaned between breaths. Hal then lowered his head to taste him. He wanted to see that Sinestro got the pleasure he desperately desired.

Hal never imagined that he would ever have sex with a man, let alone an alien. God he was fucking an alien. Something that would probably get him in deep trouble with the United States Government if they ever knew about it. Probably get him exiled or killed. He didn't care. He wanted more time with this foreign being. He want to know what his people were about, what he knew about the universe in comparision to what Earth's humans knew. Hal wanted to know everything.

"Aaahhh..." Sinestro groaned as he spread his legs.

"You like that?" Hal said in a low whisper.

"Ohh yes,..."

Hal sucked him thoroughly, his head bobbing like a well-oiled piston. He then took his middle finger and gave it a good sucking before prodding Thaal's entrance.

"Please,..." Sinestro said eagerly.

Hal then slipped one finger inside him. Then two, working the moisture in the alien. Sinestro started to shiver all over.

"AHaahh...fuck" Sinestro's yellow eyes started rolling into the back of his head, pleasure washing over him.

"Tell me what you want Thaal," Hal said huskily.

"I need you in me...please..ahhh,"

Hal couldn't wait anymore. He needed to finish this before he loses his mind. He hovered over his entrance. Slowly he began to enter. Inch after inch of his straining prick entered the alien. Sinestro's mouth opened in soundless gasps, he felt like he might just split open.

"Ah, your...so...ah..tight," Hal said with a grunt.

"Deeper," Sinestro moaned.

Hal eased himself inside his body, his balls touching the other male before him, Hal waited for Sinestro to get comfortable. Sinestro nodded beckoning Hal to continue, his prostate throbbing for attention.

"Oh God," Hal groaned as the heat of the other male engulfed him. He started with a slow and steady pace, his body already so close to release.

"Faster, give it to me!" Sinestro's hips pushed backed into Hal's thrusts, writhing in ecstacy. Hal thought for a second that Thaal's body was somewhat extremely sensitive. He was amazed at the sight before him. He wanted to push him to the edge. So he thought of the most intimate thing he could,...he needed to kiss him.

Hal, while speeding up his thrusts, laid his whole body on the alien and began to kiss him; their bodies molding together. This was a passionate, sensual kiss. His tongue dueling Sinestro's, and noticed that his yellow eyes glazed in pleasure.

"Oh Harold,...I-I'm gonna..." Sinestro screamed. Hal then grabbed his cock and started jerking it in time with his enthusiatic thrusts.

"Then come Thaal. Come all over me." Hal said entranced by the fact that Thaal said his whole first name.

And with that Sinestro's body convulsed as he spilled himself in Hal's hand and both their stomachs. He screamed so loud Hal thought the Guardians could hear. Hal shuddered as Sinestro's body contracted around his dick. Overwhelmed by everything that was happening, he came violently into his lover's body, his seed streaming inside him.

"Oh Hal..." Sinestro said breathlessly, "that...was...amazing." Hal smiled weakly and looked at his soiled hand.

"Yeah it was...wow." Hal laughed. He definately enjoyed this way more than he thought he would. They both groaned as Hal pulled himself from Sinestro's body. He then grabbed a towel off the shelf to wipe off his hand and their stomachs.

"Why destroy the evidence, Jordan?"

"Oh please, there's a lot more of where that came from."

"So you enjoyed this?"

"A lot better the second time around." Hal said happily. His smile brought some comfort to the pink man.

"I'm still very sorry about before." Thaal said calmly.

"Look, it's over with...so, drop it. 'Kay? Besides we need to think about our future" Hal said thoughtfully. The alien had giving him the best sex he has ever fucking had and he'd be damned to let that go.

"A future for us...?" Sinestro wondered out loud.

"Yeah, you're mine now," Hal said as he kissed Thaal's forehead.

"Well then, if that is the case, can I make a minor request from you?"

"Um, sure." Hal said puzzled by the question. "Anything."

"If we are to continue like this; love me, don't fear me. I love you Hal, so...don't forget that." Sinestro said sincerely.

Hal's heart started beating rapidly. He then kissed Thaal's lips tenderly.

"Fine, I think I can do that."

They shifted further into the covers snuggling close to one another. Their relationship was new, unknown, and now, blossoming with possibilities. Interspecies relations. Others may not like it. Oh well, they were happy with that.


End file.
